mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 143
The Mafia Gazette Issue 143 Monday 21st January 'Chicago leader or not? ' In a Shock announcement in the streets today from Mr Matty_Rossi of ~La Famiglia Rossi~ Chicago, he stood with an opened briefcase filled with used bank notes, he then simple spoke and offered a reward on the head of MadSkillz of one million dollars. Mr. Rossi relieved that ~La Famiglia Rossi~ had claimed open war on Madskillz and his outfit due to a shooting which took the life of his second in command Joe Cortezzi on Jan 19th. Mr. Rossi drew attention to the fact that he had been unable to revenge the life of Mr. Cortezzi as he couldn’t locate the Chicago street boss Madskillz and from what this reporter can read into it could organize his family either, a shocking state of affairs. Mr Rossi then explained to the crowd gathering that he was a busy man and had no time for such things and he was very happy to pay someone else, furthermore he then spoke to the gathering crowd of up and coming hoodlums and Mafioso whom seem shocked that he would break a vow of omerta, which as a leader they felt he should following. Mr Rossi then explained this was because the La Famiglia Rossi was in fact not a family and no code was needed currently as he was just a street gang leader, perhaps he will change the family name to La gang Rossi sometime soon however he assure the crowds that if he did become such a leader in the weeks ahead and started to run a family he would not be back to the streets again with any such statements. At the Gazette we pride ourselves on making all the facts know, we managed to locate the busy Mr. Rossi to ask him some questions. Reporter: Mr. Rossi thank you for joining us, may we ask for some more details regarding the events with provoke such actions? Mr. Rossi: In honesty I'm unsure, obviously MadSkillz is although a relatively quiet Chicago Street bosses like me. For some reason he decided to attack me a few days ago and kill my under boss Joe Cortezzi in the process. Reporter: - So you’re saying there were no arguments or discussion before this attack. Mr. Rossi: - When I asked what he was going, his response was that it was to claim the streets. Reporter: - I see Mr. Rossi: - We fought but both of us left the city before it finished as he had hit myself with a near fatal, I jumped into my private plane and flow to Miami Reporter: Do you believe this to be a Chicago matter then? Mr. Rossi: I fail to see why it would be, Magical Trevor, Joe Galimberti all were doing fine before this. Joe may he rest in peace is out of the picture now, but my continued friendship with Magical Trevor was never in question. Reporter: - I see so you feel that this situation has put pressure on all the Chicago families? Mr. Rossi: I'm confused at this mans actions therefore the hit was put out to make this a clean and quick tying up of ends, there have been rumors I have heard that he is in league with someone else.. I hate to come down to this but I feel its best all round, for me, for my crew and for the great city of Chicago. To clear the street of this violent mobster and to protect my crew I have placed a $1m bounty on his head. With that Mr. Rossi Jumped into this awaiting car and drove off, at this time we have been unable to locate MadSkillz for any comment. In what can only be described as shocking news Mr. Rossi then stepped down as the head of the gang after advice and input from general respectable Mafioso in the street, It seems to this reporter at least that Mr. Madskillz has won the day .I doubt very much that leadership skills of Mr. Rossi will be missed amongst his friends. 'Gazette Corporation purchase the standard ' The chairmen of the Gazette today turned heads in wall street this morning, with much talk and speculation regarding an possible market crash looming the Gazette corporation smashed critics sideways at the opening bell with a huge takeover bid on the newly publish mafia standard. The Corporation had been running the nation’s paper out of Chicago for many months before then editor retired some weeks ago, provoking the polls we have seen in recent weeks. Speculation on the Mafia Standards editor being given an appointment to the Gazette is still causing much controversy amongst the community, only time will tell whether he will be successful in this bid to remain gainfully employed. The presence of the Standard in Dallas will no doubt cause major repercussion amongst the local community, however the Gazette wish to relocate back Chicago at this time. 'Street safety. ' The streets in our community couldn’t be described as a safe place for children to play, citizens a walk to the local store, these simple actions can easily cut down your life expectancy, mugging statistics from the federal police agencies are lowing after weeks off uncertainty however the risks are high as newly found Mafioso take to the streets risking life and limb to gain cash to aid them in gambling and drug habits. It has been reported that each of our nine major cites have established gangs which meet in bars and roam the streets together looking for action, some are reported to be organizing jail breaking teams, as the gang population attempt hold together amongst pressure from the police departments. Businesses all over the country are opening from bars to hairdressers as front to illegal activities taken place in the back rooms. Some reports are coming in regarding casinos and very dodgy ammo and gun deals taken place, the cities are filling up with more crime than reported on every scale, a gun wielding maniac is around every corner. For the cities to grow and prosper, the residents need to feel safe, and trust each other – a basic luxury than cannot be provided by the current inept police force. Therefore, is it possible, that the new age of powerful, respected street bosses’ that care so well for their crews will be able to mutually look after the residents of the cities they inhabit. Keeping the streets clean of muggers and killers is a job that most mobster hit men would relish. Could the current street bosses’ start making this world a better place by ridding it of fear and petty crime? Only time will tell. However, this lack of trust in our cities has lead to another problem – Ambition to become a made man.. There was a time when a person did jobs to earn a living. Buy himself some protection, perhaps run a bar, head a crew and make alliances and friends to make something of themselves. Heck, some even wrote for the paper! However, now the streets are filled with distrust and destruction, people never expect to live long enough to have a future. The fear of death means that people live for the present. If they have money they gamble or spend it, if they have a gun or a shank they use it, and if they have an enemy they try and deal with the problem as soon as they can, usually resulting in their death. If more people planned for the future, they could make much more of themselves. Having been to more funerals than a man should ever have to, its clear that respected street bosses who have tried to be something make many more friends and have a better life. Perhaps its time the street bosses’ started fighting the scum in their cities and people started trying to prosper. If not, our fair cities will never survive for long. 'Maddog hero’s. ' DogPound Charities, founded by MadDog is chartered for the purpose of encouraging personal growth in conjunction with making the streets of our cities something to be proud of. The charity has already given contributions to many members of our society. $5000 dollars have been given to MoneyPenny to aid her in her search for the perfect cake. Mr. Pickles for his outstanding community service was awarded another $5000 and was named Cucumber of the Year for 2007. Recently $100,000 was awarded to Eric_Cougar to build interest in the finer arts. Lesser sums have been awarded to private citizens to pay expenses incurred in their lives. For instance, It came to the charity’s attention that someone was mugged, the charity replaced the money lost from its Victims Replacement Fund. Another was injured buying ammo. The Medical Emergency Fund paid his hospital bills. Another lost $2,500 gambling. That money was replaced by our Addiction Response Fund. His family was able to eat and pay bills with the money he was given. These are just some of the examples of what DogPound Charities has done for the community. We look forward to rewarding outstanding civic actions or helping out the needy on our streets. If you know of anyone you feel deserving or in need of money, please contact MadDog and he will make a determination and make a monetary award if the situation dictates it. I appreciate your help and thank you for it. 'OBITUARIES ' GroveST – Street Boss – Jan 19th 09:14am Jazz Devil: Walking into the church Jazz sighs and lays a hand on the coffin. "Rest in peace mate" Tie: RIP Grove. You are ace. You will always be ace. That is all. 19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) RZA - Hoodlum – Jan 20th -11:13am Jazz Devil: Jazz sighs and lays four bullets on the coffin. "Rest in peace friend" Aphex: Well there's stupid, then there's that little gem. RIP Compadre Nelroy: Well well well... look who made a wrong move!!!! Nelroy unzips his trousers and pee's on RZA's grave. May you rot in hell buddy! 19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Pulse - Hoodlum – Jan 20th, 12:46am Salvatore_Vitale: Awe you suck I didn’t even get to try...damn Rip, Sal Wicked: The irony of your name at this moment is just fantastic. Although I do not like people dying. So rest in peace, even if I am a fan of irony :) Bailey: 'tis a real shame. *Lays a bucket on your grave* Rest in peace 19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Increase your business sales? Sell your horses faster Advertising may increase your sales & promote your business requirements. Gazette will advertise it here Mail our classified department for details, its free so give us a go! 19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The Gazette and staff will be attending several recruitment workshops around the country this week, looking for the following additions to our expanding team. Both freelance and permanent positions are available Areas include current affairs correspondents and feature columnists Junior Journalists required in our Classified & Obituaries departments Attractive salary’s & incentive scheme available Disclaimer:-The editor reserves the right to make any editorial adjustments, assuring the paper remains unbiased Please contract Dragon fire at the press office for further information